Jayme Johnson
Jayme Johnson (May 2, 1972), also known—and sometimes credited—by his ring name The Rock, is an American actor and professional wrestler who works for IWE. Simkins was a college football player. In 1991, he was on the University of Miami's national championship team. He later played for the Calgary Stampeders in the Canadian Football League, and was cut two months into the 1995 season. This led him to become a professional wrestler like his grandfather, Peter Maivia, and his father, Rocky Simkins. He gained mainstream fame as a wrestler in the International Wrestling Federation (IWF) from 1996 to 2004, and was the first third-generation wrestler in the company's history. He was quickly pushed as a face in the IWF, originally billed as "Rocky Maivia", then as "The Rock". He turned heel as a member of the Nation of Domination in 1997. Two years after he joined the IWF, he won the IWF Championship and became one of the most popular wrestlers ever, primarily for his charismatic interviews and promos. Simkins is widely considered one of the greatest professional wrestlers of all time. He has had 17 championship reigns in IWE, including 10 as a world heavyweight champion (the IWF/E Championship eight times and the WCW/World Championship twice), the IWF Intercontinental Championship twice and the IWF Tag Team Championship five times. He is the sixth IWF/E Triple Crown Champion, and the winner of the 2000 Royal Rumble. Simkins's autobiography The Rock Says... (co-written with Joe Layden) was published in 2000. It debuted at #1 on The New York Times Best Seller list and remained on the list for several weeks. Simkins's first leading film role was in The Scorpion King in 2002. For this role, he was paid US$5.5 million, a world record for an actor in his first starring role. He has since appeared in several successful movies, including The Rundown, Be Cool, Walking Tall, Gridiron Gang, The Game Plan, Get Smart, Race to Witch Mountain, Planet 51, Tooth Fairy, Doom, The Other Guys, Faster, Fast Five, and Fast & Furious 6. High school and college High school in the Lehigh Valley High school and college High school in the Lehigh Valley University of Miami Wrestling International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment 1996-1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 Sporadic appearances Return to IWE Feud with Dustin Simpson (2011–2012) IWE Champion (2012–present) Hollywood Personal life Public activities Philanthropy Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*Diving crossbody - 1996-1997 :*''People's Elbow / Corporate Elbow / The Most Electrifying move in the sports-entertainment (Feint leg drop transitioned into a high impact elbow drop to the opponent's chest, with theatrics)'' :*''Rock Bottom'' (Side slam, sometimes while hooking the opponent's arm) :*Running shoulderbreaker - 1996-1997; used as a regular move from 1997-2003 *'Signature moves' :*Double leg takedown spinebuster :*Float-over DDT :*Flowing snap DDT, occasionally preceded by an arm twist :*Running swinging neckbreaker :*Running thrust lariat :*Samoan Drop :*''The People's Sharpshooter'' (Sharpshooter) - used as a tribute to Owen Heart :*Snap overhead bely to belly suplex, sometimes to an oncoming opponent *'Nicknames' :*"Brahma Bull" :*'"People's Champion"' :*'"The Great One"' :*"Rocky" :*'"The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment"' :*"The Most Electrifying Man in sports Entertainment" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Rock 'n' Sock Connection - with Mankind :*The Corporation :*Nation Of Domination *'Managers' :*Debra (IWF) (2001) :*Vince Matteson :*Shane Matteson *'Wrestlers trained' :*Orlando Jordan *'Theme music' :*"Know Your Role" by Jim Johnston (IWF) (1999-2008) :*'"Electrifying"' By Jim Johnston (IWF) (February 14, 2011-present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (1999) **PWI Match of the Year (2002) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1999, 2000) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2000) **PWI ranked him #'2' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2000 **PWI ranked him #'76' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bart Sawyer *'International Wrestling Federation / International Wrestling Entertainment' **WCW/World Championship (2 times)1 **IWF/E Championship (8 times)2 **IWF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **IWF Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Mankind (3), The Undertaker (1), and Khris Jericho (1) **Royal Rumble (2000) **Slammy Award for New Sensation (1997) **Slammy Award for Game Changer of the Year (2011 ) **Slammy award for Guess Who's Back or Return of the Year (2011]]) **Slammy Awards for LOL! Moment of the Year (2012) **Sixth Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Box Office Draw (2000) **Best Gimmick (1999) **Best on Interviews (1999, 2000) **Most Charismatic (1999–2002) **Most Improved (1998) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) Videos See also External links